falloutsavingdestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Fighting in This RP An Interesting way this RP is done is that the battling enemies is a little different than what people are use to. In one post there are a 3 things you can do: Attack Defend Support Defense A Defense is anything you can do to avoid damage yourself. Examples of Defense: * Shielding * Blocking * Deflecting * Dodging * Attack collision/Canceling out (Ability) Attacking An Attack is considered as anything that can do damage to your opponent. Examples of Attacks: * Using Vats to do damage to your opponent * Melee attack * Shooting * Projectile Attacks * Illusions * Altering * Damage to opponent (not including Debuffs) Support A support is anything that helps you or your allies. Examples of Support: * Healing Self * Healing Allies * Debuffing Enemies * Buffing Allies * Teleporting self/allies * Buffing Self * RELOADING Out of All Of these things you can do one of the 3 of them, a max of 2 times. You can only do 2 things per turn. ' ' Understanding Abilities With in the RP certain words that pertain the abilities may be new to you. This Is here to help you understand what each word means. Stacks Stack literally refers to a collecting of something. Some abilities may Add to it's self over time. ( Buffs and Debuffs A Buff is something that helps your stats or allies stats increase over time. A debuff is something that will make your stats decrease over time. KnockBacks A Knock Back Is something that pushes you or an opponent back Active/Passive Passive refers to an ability that is ALWAYS active unless stated other wise. An Active ability is something you choose when to activate it so it can work for a long period of time. Post and Post Rotations A Post is 1 turn. After you have finished your post it's your opponents post. After you both have posted 1 time; that is known as a post rotation. Time Limit Some abilities only last for so long the time limit shows when they end Cooldown Some abilities take some time till you can do them again Recoil/After Effects Some abilities back fire or harm you, that is known as a recoil. After effects are Recoils that effect your opponent Trigger It is easiest to understand you are doing an ability when you say the Abilities name in () Understanding Adventuring As we know A lot of Fallout Is Based on Adventuring. Scavaging and Getting your RPC the things he/she needs is very important. Scavaging Scavaging is possibly the most easy technique to learn, but you need 10 points in Survival to do it. It Helps you find a Specific Item you are looking for. 1d20 based on if you find it or not. Anything ''over ''10 means you found it. You may also roll to see how many of that item you found. Rolling for quantity is based on the rarity of the item. 1d4 for SUPER rare 1d6 for rare 1d10 for uncommon 1d12 for common 1d20 for super common. * When to Scavenge Scavaging is something you can search for Basic/Crafting Items such as the following: Acid, Adhesive, Antiseptic, Asbestos, Ballistic Fiber, Bone, Ceramic, Circuitry, Cloth, Concrete Copper, Cork, Crystal Fertilizer, Fiber Optics, Fiber Glass, Gears, Glass, Gold, Lead, Nuclear Material, Oil Plastic, Rubber, Screws, Silver, Springs, Steel, Wood, Iron, Metal , and Meat You Can Only Scavenge for Specific Items once an IN GAME day. You Can use the items you can Find at workbenches such as: * Chemistry station: For crafting Buffs/Explosives: drugs, medicine, grenades, mines, Syringer ammo, and cutting fluid. (You need 10 points in Science or Medicine to be able to Craft basic Items at A Chemistry Station, And Items nessicary to Make said Item) * Armor workbench: For scrapping, repairing, and modifying armor and clothing. (You need 10 points in Repair to be able to Craft basic Items at An Armor Workbench. And Items nessicary to Repair/Construct said Item ) * Power armor station: For repairing and modifying power armor. (You need 10 points in Repair to be able to Craft basic Items at a Power Armor Station, and Items nessicary to Repair/Construct said Item ) * Workshop: For scrapping and building buildings, furniture, and various equipment for settlements. (You must be able to find a Workshop, in an area before you can find it usable) * Cooking station: For preparing scavenged edible items. (must have 10 points in survival to use cooking stations) * Weapons workbench: For scrapping and building weapon mods using parts from a variety of weapons. (You need 10 points in Guns to be able to Craft basic Items at A Weapons Workbench. And Items nessicary to Repair/Construct said Item. Depending on Weapon Moded or Crafted you may need 10 points in Melee or Energy Weapons as well. ) Farming Farming Success is easily done with 10 points in Survival. Find a Seed, plant in soil, with in days it will grow. Constructing A base You can Hold 1 Workshop at one City at a time. Having a Workshop shows that you and your Party have a Certain Place to hold your head that you can consider safe and may receive missions from. It is you and Your Parties Job to Build the Settlement and keep it safe have; food, power, Defense, Beds, and water for your Population. From time to Time NPCs May join your quest, and if you develop a relationship with Said NPC they will ask you if you have a settlement they can Lay safe (Assuming they do not have a Settlement Already). If your party decides to have said NPC in your Safe Haven Then they will Help you by doing Task while you're away from your Settlement. (You must have 10 Survival points before being able to construct buildings) Your Settlements population is built upon Happiness. The Level of Happiness is Determine by the Following: * Defense - If your Settlement is not secure for it's size, your people will begin to feel unsafe, and want to leave in hopes of finding somewhere safer. * Food- Having food for your party is fine, but you need it for your population as well, keep in mind the more people you have the harder food is to maintain. * Water- Installing a working water pump is normally the way to go. * Beds - You need 1 bed for every person in your Party as well as your Population * Power- For the amount of Items that require power in your Settlement their needs to be something it generates from. Having NPCs in your Home is great because NPCs Can Also come with you on your journeys and help you with task. Provided you Take Care of them.